Harry Potter and the Rose of the Evan
by SilverSerpentDragon
Summary: This is a 6th year fic even though the book already came out, I didn't like how things went. Lily had another sister besides Petunia, her name is Rose. She returns to Hogwarts to protect her nephew. Legend of DragoonxPretearxHP Xover Read and review
1. Prologue: Passage of Time

SSD: Hello, everyone! Yes, I know this is not my normal greeting, but this is not a fanfic that will have any Japanese characters in it. This is based solely in England in the world of Harry Potter.

Harry: Thank you so much for mentioning me.

SSD: Umm, you're one of the main characters, of course I'm going to mention you.

Rose: Don't be sarcastic, Harry.

Harry: Yes, Aunt Rose.

Draco: Ha ha! Potter got told by his hag of an aunt.

Rose: (glares) What was that, Wingly?

Draco: (gulp) Scary.

Harry: That's my Aunt Rose!

Meru: Hey, what's all the hubbub about? When do I get into the story?

SSD: Meru, the story hasn't even started yet. I suggest you sit down, shut up, and let me get to writing! That goes for all of you!

Everyone: Shutting up now.

SSD: Good. Now, if you wouldn't mind, Draco, please do the disclaimer.

Draco: (sigh) To see one of such great magic power be degraded to this is a tragedy.

Disclaimer: SilverSerpentDragon does not own Harry Potter or Legend of Dragoon. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Sony. I am broke, so do not sue.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Prologue: Rose of the Evan

Darkness. It was all around her, surrounded her in a blanket of bleak nothingness. She could not see any pinprick of light. It was just as Syuviel had told her death was. Rose was alone, a fate she had not wanted. She died with her love, Zieg, but now she was alone. Why? Why did the darkness steal her away from her friends and lover? Why does her own element continue to isolate her? She had no answers, only the darkness of Mayfil.

That was when she saw it, the light she had told Syuviel was there. Within the desolate darkness was a tiny, hopeful light. She began to feel heavier as she was drawn into it. The light enveloped her, painfully bright compared to the black void of before. She screamed at the agony as the light pierced her, and she drew a breath of sterile air. Her dark green eyes opened and she saw that she was in some sort of clinic in a stranger's arms. Rose also felt that she was smaller than normal.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Evans, you have two beautiful baby girls," the stranger said as he placed Rose in a woman's arms.

The woman had dark green eyes like Rose but with red hair instead of raven. She was pale and a light sheen of sweat coated her skin. The woman, presumably Mrs. Evans, gingerly and weakly settled the reborn Rose into the crook of her arm. "Rose. Rose Marie Evans and Lillian May Evans."

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Rose practiced her movements with a plastic sword her father gave her. Her parents wouldn't allow her to have a real sword until she turned eighteen. Lillian, or Lily as she preferred to be called, watched from the side. Almost eleven years ago, Rose had been reborn into this world, just as she had told Syuviel. Imagine her surprise when she finally understood the significance of her rebirth!

Stab. Slash. Thrust.

She began to ponder on where her other friends may have gone. She wondered if Zieg had been reborn as well. Lily sat up from her seat on the lawn and pointed to the sky.

"Rose, there's an owl flying in daylight and it's coming right for us!"

The reborn Dragoon of Darkness paused in her sword kata. "Don't be ridiculous, Lily. Owls are nocturnal animals; they sleep during the—HEY!"

The barn owl perched on top of Rose's raven head. It dropped two letters and then took off. Rose chased after it, swinging her toy sword as if it was her old rapier.

"Get back here, you stupid bird! Why I ought to—!"

"I think it only meant to drop these letters off. Have you ever heard of Hogwarts?"

Rose and Lily's older sister, Petunia, watched with envy as they read their letters of acceptance from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

"My, my, you are a tricky one, Miss Evans, very tricky indeed." Olivander mused as he handed another wand to a bored Rose. "No, no, that won't do. Ah, perhaps…" the old wizard trailed off as he went to the back of his shop. He returned with a pitch black box with a purple dragon engraved. "Try this; 11 ½", rosewood with a heartstring from a Hungarian Horntail dragon."

Rose took the brownish black wand from its casing and waved it. A shower of purple and black sparks shot out and took the shape of the Darkness Dragoon armor.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

"Hmm, you are very hard to place. You are older than you appear, that is for sure. You have also used any means necessary to save this world in the past, including the annihilation of entire towns. You would fit in with Slytherin very well. Your loyalty to your lover for over 11,000 years would put you in Hufflepuff had that the only notable feature you possess. You definitely have enough brains to be a Ravenclaw. Ah, I see now, Miss Evans, you possess an unimaginable amount of courage to fight alone for many millennia and to accept your own death. Yes, you my dear are a GRYFFINDOR!"

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

A thirteen year old Rose smirked as she tossed the bag of marbles in her hand. The old wizard didn't know what power these little "trinkets" held and sold it to her for a mere seven sickles. She stopped in her tracks once she was far enough from the village and opened the bag. Rose pulled out a dark purple, almost black, stone. It emitted a bright dark blue light in her hand. Once again, she would be the Darkness Dragoon and protect this world from any evil that would threaten it.

She looked in the bag and was shocked to see that there not seven stones left, but nine! The Darkness Dragon spoke to her then. It told her that they were the Dargoon Spirits of the Amber Wood Dragon and Metal Dragon. Great, just what she needed, more elements to deal with.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Rose walked through the dark tunnel she had followed Remus to. She knew that once every month since third year, Remus Lupin would sneak out of the dormitory. The fifth year Gryffindor tapped into the slight amount of dragoon magic she had learned to access so that she would have a kind of night vision.

"Remus, are you in here? Remus?"

She saw a hunched over figure in the middle of the tunnel. Her enhanced vision revealed that it was Remus, if the condition of his robes was a dead give away.

"Rose? What are you doing here? Get out before it's too late!" The dusty blond haired teen yelled at her.

Rose stood her ground. "Not until you tell me what you're doing here! What the hell is going on, Remus?"

Remus started to scream and writhe in pain. Rose watched in horror as his bones shifted and his pale skin was covered in a dusty blond coat of fur. Remus was soon on all fours, whimpering in pain as waves of agony continued to crash through his changing body. A growl then resonated in his throat, an animalistic growl. Golden eyes flashed in the dim tunnel as Wolf Remus turned his attention to the shocked girl. He lunged, craving for fresh blood.

Rose raised her arm in front of her face in a pitiful defense. The dragoon spirit hanging around her neck reacted to her life threatening situation and cloaked her in a sphere of icy darkness. The dragoon armor of the Darkness Dragoon melted onto her form from the darkness. Wolf Remus bit into the steel hard gauntlet of black metal. He quickly released her and stared at her in curiousity.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

"So, you're a werewolf and that's why you've been sneaking out? You don't want to risk injuring the other students?" Rose asked the now human Remus the next morning.

"Yes. I'm sorry that I tried to bite you. While I remember everything that happens in my wolf form, I have no control over it. You…don't hate me do you?" Remus fidgeted slightly under Rose's speculative gaze.

Rose was thinking of her past life. Damia, the original Blue Sea Dragoon, had reacted the same way when they all found out she was half mermaid. The dragoons stuck by each other and didn't care about what race one belonged to. The same was true for the next generation of dragoon heroes. No, Rose couldn't hate Remus for something he had no control over. "No, I couldn't hate someone for what is not their fault. You said it yourself that you can't control the wolf. But tell me this, do your friends know?"

"Yes, they found out immediately. After all, we share the same dorm."

"That is true. Can I ask you one more question, Remus?"

The werewolf's amber eyes lit with curiosity not unlike the wolf's from the night before. "Go ahead."

"If I knew of a way for you to potentially be free of the curse, would you take it?"

Remus gawked. "Y-you know of a cure? All the medi-wizards told me that there was no cure!"

Rose shook her head as she leaned against the shabby wall of the Shrieking Shack. "It's not a cure per say, at least I don't think that it would cure you. It would more than likely give you control of the wolf."

"If I can prevent the wolf from attacking anyone, I would do it."

Rose pulled out a brown pouch with several marbles in it. She reached in and took out a whitish silver one. "This is the White Silver Dragoon Spirit. If you can master its power, and if it recognizes you as a wielder, you may be able to control the curse. It is only a possibility though."

Remus graciously accepted the little white marble. It shined brilliantly in his hand and he felt a great feeling of warmth overcome him. He smiled at Rose. "I promise, I will try to master the White Silver Dragon's powers." He then bent down and kissed Rose on the cheek. "Thank you."

A blush stained her cheeks and she cleared her throat to try to hide her embarrassment. "We should be going back to the castle now."

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

"Did Remus really ask you out?" Lily asked her fraternal twin.

Seventeen year old Rose blushed and crossed her arms over her chest. "So what if he did? You know, I heard that James Potter is still trying to get you to be his girlfriend. I see that he's quite smitten with you, why don't you give him a chance?"

"I will, if you give Remus a chance."

Rose smiled as her sister signed her own fate. "Then I think I will accept Remus's request."

Lily gawked at her raven haired sister and then cursed as she realized that she had walked right into that one. Now, to find Potter and tell him that she would go on a date with him, she thought to herself.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Nineteen year old Rose watched as Lily panted with exertion. She held on to her sister's hand as she went through labor. Petunia didn't even bother to show up for the birth of her nephew and Rose knew that it had nothing to do with her own month old son. James stood at Lily's other side and held that hand.

"Just a little longer, sister, only a few more pushes and you'll have your child in your arms," Rose whispered comfortingly to her sister.

"To think (grunt) that this is what (grunt) I have to (grunt) go through for (scream) one child. (grunt) Poor Mother," Lily grunted through the painful contractions.

The wailing of a newborn infant filled the room as Lily collapsed back on the hospital bed. The mediwitch cleaned off the Potters' infant child and placed him in Lily's waiting arms. "It's a healthy baby boy, Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

"What're we going to call him, Lils?" James asked as he stared at his son in wonder.

Lily smiled serenely, her eyes were distant even though they were focused on her child. "Our son's name is Harry. Harry James Potter. Would you like to hold him, Rose?"

The dark haired twin gently took little Harry from her sister's arms. She looked down at him with many emotions clouding her dark green eyes. She felt longing, wondering if Zieg had lived after the Dragon Campaign if they would have had a family, a child to raise. She felt pride for her sister. But, most of all, she could feel a sense of duty to her small nephew.

"I promise you, Lily, no matter what happens, I will be there to help you take care of Harry."

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Rose glared at her former Headmaster angrily. "What do you mean, 'he'll be safer with Petunia'? She hates magic, you idiotic bastard! Do you know what she'll put him through? Harry'll be lucky to live to six, let alone eleven! She didn't even bother to visit Lily when he was born. Harry is coming with me and that is final!"

The old wizard smiled benignantly as he bounced one and a half year old Harry in his arms. "I understand that you are concerned for Harry's wellbeing, but you have nothing to fear. I promise you that Petunia will take good care of him."

"She had better. Or else I swear that I will take vengeance for Harry's abuse on her and her family first, and then I will come looking for you." Rose made certain that her hand was on the hilt of her rapier as she stated her promise. She turned and left Privet Drive after she saw Dumbledore place Harry in a basinet and set him on the porch of no. 4.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Now, fifteen years later, a thirty-seven year old Rose sat in the study of her quaint home. In her hands was a wizarding picture of her, Lily, Remus, and James from their seventh year. Remus. She had left the Wizarding World after her fight with Dumbledore. She had hoped that if she stayed in the muggle world, she would have a better chance of looking after her nephew. She had left Remus behind in favor of Harry. Rose pondered briefly if he missed her or if he had moved on with his life. Did he think that she died during a Death Eater raid? She could only wish and hope that she held a place in his heart, just as he held a place in hers beside Zieg. She would never forget her first love—that was an impossible task considering she waited for him for 11,000 years—but it was time to let him go. And she did so by loving Remus with equal passion.

Rose flipped through the Daily Prophet. She had started to subscribe once more this summer when she heard rumors that Voldemort was back. In the Wanted section she found an ad for a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts and smirked. What better way for her to check up on her nephew.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

SSD: That, is one long prologue. But you have to factor in the passage of time so it makes sense.

Rose: May I ask what possessed you to pair me with Remus? Not that I'm complaining.

SSD: Actually, this story is based off of a dream I had where you and Remus were a couple. So I thought, "why not?" and started to write this story.

Harry: Not another one of your dream based fics! You started "Harry Potter and the Light of Ra and look how that turned out!

SSD: If I recall, it was a pretty popular story. I did get 40 reviews for it and it sucked as far as grammar goes! Now, can I ask you to keep your mouth shut, Sparky?

Rose: (amused) Sparky? That's an interesting nickname for Harry.

SSD: He is the you-know-what dragoon and he has a Lightning bolt shaped scar so why not Sparky?

Harry: Bloody hell, I've been nicknamed with a dog's name.

Remus: Harry, don't swear in front of your aunt. Or me, for that matter.

Harry: What did I do to deserve being pestered like this?

Draco: How should I know? Ust because I'm a reborn Wingly doesn't mean I know everything.

Meru: Very true. Hey, I just noticed that my magic is stronger than last life!

SSD: Good for you. Now, I hope all you readers will stick around for the real chapter one. See ya!


	2. Meet your new preofessor and family

SSD: Hey, everyone! I'm back with the first chapter of "Harry Potter and the Rose of the Evan"! I thank all of you who have taken the time to read my rather long prologue, but it couldn't be helped.

Rose: I'm still amazed that you could cram thirty seven years into seven pages.

Draco: (snort) That's rich, especially since in "Sir Gawain and the Green Knight", a year passed in less than a page.

Rose: Excuse me if I have not read British literature other than my Wizarding texts.

Harry: Aunt Rose, you lived in the muggle world for fifteen years and didn't read any muggle books?

Rose: Umm, well, that is to say…

Remus: To think that bookworm Rose wouldn't read any muggle books she could get her hands on…

Rose: I think you are confusing me with Lily, Remus. That's not like you.

Remus: No, I recall that you were a bookworm in our school days.

SSD: Okay, okay, enough with the lovers' spat! I have a story to write.

Lucius: Well, well, what do we have here? Rose Evans.

Rose: Oh no, not you. Don't you have anything better to do than pester me?

Draco: (mutters) Glad I'm not like that.

Harry: (chokes on laughter)

SSD: Lucius, I did not invite you here, now leave.

Lucius: I do not have to listen to a mudblood such as you.

SSD: --× What. Did. You. Call. Me?

Lucius: (sneer) A mudblood, what else could you be?

(in the distance, Mt. St. Helen's could be seen erupting.

SSD: (snaps) DIE, BASTARD!

(Ryoko is unleashed. Be afraid, be very afraid)

Draco: Now you've done it, father, you went and pissed SSD off! Evacuate the studio!

(everyone besides Lucius quickly runs away)

Ryoko: Oh, Lucy, it's time you learn a lesson. :

(This portion has been censored due to the violence involved.)

Disclaimer: SilverSerpentDragon does not own Harry Potter or Legend of Dragoon. They belong to J.K Rowling and Sony respectively. The Amber Wood Dragoon and Metal Dragoon do belong to her, though.

"Blah" English

"_Blah" Japanese_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 1: Meet Your New Professor

Dumbledore looked over his half moon shaped spectacles at the latest applicant for the DADA position. He remembered Rose Evans, and her threat. Needless to say, he was fearful for his life. The old wizard knew that if she was allowed to speak to Harry, she would exact her revenge. But if he didn't hire her—especially with her credentials—she would know something was up. It was a lose-lose situation.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts, Professor Evans."

Rose smirked in victory and shook his hand that he held out. "It will be good to walk these halls again; and to finally see my nephew, of course."

Dumbledore mentally winced at that statement. He pondered briefly on why she didn't get into Slytherin.

"Also, you wouldn't mind if I brought my son along, do you?"

Dumbledore blinked at that. "I wasn't aware that you had a son. Who is the father?"

Rose glared at him. "Do not involve yourself in my personal life, Albus. My son's father will make himself known in time."

The old headmaster's eyes twinkled merrily. "I will have Severus prepare a batch of Wolfsbane, shall I?"

A rapier was soon pointed at his throat. "Shin is not a werewolf, that curse is not hereditary contrary to what the Ministry believes. Also, I wouldn't trust Snappy as far as I could throw him. And believe me when I say I can throw him pretty damn far."

She sheathed her rapier, stormed to the fire place, grabbed a pinch of Floo powder and yelled "Evan Night Manor!" Dumbledore discretely rubbed his neck where Rose had nicked him. _Hmm, I wonder if Remus is aware that he has a son, Shin, was it? Perhaps I should tell him the good news that Rose is back at Hogwarts._

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Rose landed roughly in the fireplace at her manor in Japan. Her job as a muggle psychologist had led her here. There was plenty of work in consoling teens on suicidal tracks.

"_Kaa-san! Kaa-san! You're back!_" A small boy of about five years gleefully yelled as he ran up to Rose. He had dusty blond hair, adorable marshmallow cheeks, and the same dark green eyes as Rose.

_"There's my little Shin! How was your day?"_ Rose asked as she swept her son into her arms.

_"Mannen, Hajime, and me found a demon larva seed! But Hayate stopped us before we could contain it ourselves."_ Shin's lower lip pouted outward cutely.

_"It's alright, I'm sure you'll get the next one. Now, Shin, I need to ask you something."_

_"What is it, Kaa-san?"_

_"I just got a job offer in England as a Defense teacher, do you want to come with me?"_

_"Do I have to leave the Leafe Knights?"_

Rose comfortingly stroked Shin's hair. _"Iya, chibi-chan. You won't have to leave the Leafe Knights. You will still be able to fight demon larva. I just hoped that you would come with me."_

_"Of course I'll go, Kaa-san! I'd never leave you!"_

The dark haired warrior smiled and set her son down. _"Then you had best get packing. _Oh, and remember to speak English."

_"Okay—_I mean okay Mama." Shin then ran up the stairwell to his room.

Rose sighed and opened the gold locket Remus had given her before she left for Japan close to six years ago. She still had no idea on how he found her, but he did. She remembered that it had cost him a lot to get this to her, from what he told her. But, Rose thought it was sweet and wore it everyday since. It held a picture of him inside, a wizarding one to be more specific. Picture-Remus looked up at her, smiled brilliantly and blew her a kiss. Rose smiled and closed it as Shin used several vines to bring down his suitcase.

"I'm ready, Mama. When're we going?"

"In a moment, Shin-chan," Rose pulled out her dark brown wand from its holster up her sleeve. Upon flicking it three times, all her luggage appeared in front of her. Another swish of the wand and their luggage was shrunken to a more manageable size. She handed a small jar full of a grey powder to her son. "Take just a pinch of this, throw it into the fire and wait until the flames turn green. After that, step in and shout 'Hogwarts Headmaster's Office" as clearly as possible. Don't worry, I'll be right behind you."

Shin nodded and followed his mother's instructions. He came out of a large fireplace covered head to toe in soot. Behind a large desk covered in sheets of a strange yellow paper was an old man with a long silver beard. The old man looked over his half moon shaped spectacles in shock then recognition. He smiled benignly and stood up to help Shin to stand.

"So, you must be Rose's son Shin, am I correct?"

"Yes, sir. Do you know my mother?"

"He should remember me as I was just here less than twenty minutes ago," Rose's voice came from behind Shin.

The blond haired boy whirled around and launched himself into Rose's arms. "Mama!"

"Calm down, Shin, I wasn't gone that long. Now, I want to introduce you to my boss, Professor Dumbledore."

"Please, just call me Albus, child," Dumbledore said as his eyes twinkled as usual. "I must say, Rose, he certainly does resemble his father."

"Mama tells me I'm looking more and more like Papa everyday!" Shin exclaimed cutely as he tugged on Dumbledore's long beard.

"I see that. Now, Rose, I'm sure you remember where the old DADA room was."

Rose nodded an affirmative. "I do, come along, Shin."

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Harry Potter sighed in relief. Only two more days until the Order came and got him. And it was one more summer until he was free of the Dursleys forever. This had been the best summer so far, even though he still had to do a few chores. Right now he was cleaning out the attic. Attempting to lift one of the boxes, Harry tripped backwards on an old tennis racket. The box flew over his head, out of his weak grasp, and landed on its side. Several old photo albums spilled out.

Curiosity lit his emerald eyes as he reached out to flip on over that had fallen open. His eyes widened as he saw a picture of Remus Lupin, one of his father's best friends, kissing a girl with raven hair and dark green eyes under a sprig of mistletoe. His father was in the background and seemed to be wolf-whistling as Harry's mother stood by him and appeared to be rolling her eyes but was also smiling. Harry then caught sight of a bit of flowing script at the bottom of the picture.

_Remus Lupin and Rose Evans, First Kiss, Christmas Eve of '77. Photographer, Sirius Orion Black._

"Rose Evans? I have another aunt?" The Boy-Who-Lived whispered in astonishment.

"Boy! You better be doing your chores!" The shrill voice of his Aunt Petunia resounded up the ladder.

"I am! I am!"

Harry quickly flicked through the photo album and saw that it was all pictures of Remus and that Rose girl. The pictures stopped at their graduation from Hogwarts. It made him wonder if his other aunt had died in a Death Eater raid or something. He didn't want to ask Remus about this because if Rose was dead, it might open up old wounds—especially since he and Rose had seemed close. But he also doubted that Petunia would talk about her since Rose was a witch. He would ask Remus when he came to pick him up in two days. Until then, he would try to glean any information he could about this new aunt from the pictures.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

It was a bust. The moment Harry brought up Rose, Remus had closed up and retreated to his room in Grimmauld Place. This really irritated the lightning scarred teen. He had asked Tonks, Moody, even Kingsley and nobody would tell him anything! Hermione sat beside him as he vented his frustration and confusion.

"How can you be so sure that she really is related to your month?"

"It said 'Rose Evans' with my mother in the background. Bloody hell, Hermione, there was even a picture of her with my mother and Petunia when they were kids! She has or had to have been my aunt. There's no other possible explanation."

"Ever think about asking Dumbledore?" The Gryffindor-Who-Should-Have-Been-A-Ravenclaw suggested.

Harry smacked himself in the forehead. "Why didn't I think of that in the first place?"

"Think of what, Harry?" A certain wise old voice asked from the doorway.

Harry jumped and turned around. "Professor! What are you doing here?"

Dumbledore smiled as his eyes twinkled merrily. "I came to see you, of course, my boy. Plus, I know someone you would like to meet very much."

Harry followed his headmaster; curious as to who he would meet. Dumbledore opened the doors to the Order meeting room. Inside was the entire Order along with a woman in her late thirties with a small boy sitting in her lap. She was the spitting image of the girl in the photos only older.

"Harry, I would like you to meet your aunt and cousin, Rose and Shin."

Shin leapt out of his mother's lap and ran up to Harry. His forest green eyes were alight with curiosity as he inspected his new cousin. "Hello, I'm Shin Evans, it's nice to meet you!" The child then smiled so sweetly that all the women in the room went "Awww".

"I'm Harry Potter, it's good to meet you also, Shin." Harry said awkwardly, unused to a cousin who was actually a good kid.

Rose stood and walked over to Harry. She placed her hands on his shoulders and examined his face. She nudged him to spin in place as she examined the rest of him. Harry was startled when his new aunt began to growl.

"Dumbledore, you promised me that Harry would be well cared for. You know what I said I'd do if you went back on that promise." An aura of darkness seemed to pool around her as she glared at the Headmaster.

Harry was even more shocked when his Headmaster seemed to actually have fear in his eyes. Dumbledore gulped and began to back against the wall. Rose had a rapier in her hand and Shin stood behind her acting as if this was an everyday occurrence. She raised it to point at Dumbledore throat.

"Rose, that's enough," Remus's soft voice broke the shocked silence.

Rose glared more forcefully at her old Headmaster. "You're lucky that Remus was here and that Harry seems to be healthy now." She sheathed her rapier and returned to stand by her nephew. "You look so much like James it's scary. Hopefully you didn't inherit his mischievous side as well."

Snape sneered. "Potter's a spoiled brat acting as if he owns Hogwarts and strutting about the place much like his father."

SHING

Rose's rapier was again unsheathed. "Do not disrespect the dead, Snappy, it is dishonorable. Not that you had much honor to begin with as you sold your very soul to Voldemort in exchange for power."

"Mama, can I use my powers here?" Shin asked quietly while he pouted at Snape.

Rose saw the pout directed at the greasy haired potions professor and smirked. "Be my guest, Shin-chan. You won't be made fun of here, after all."

Shin giggled and clapped happily. Suddenly, vines sprouted from the wooden floor and wrapped themselves around Snape. Harry and the others stared at the little boy in shock. Snape was about to scream about brats when a vine wrapped over his mouth and acted as a gag.

Rose appraised her son's handiwork. "Good job, Shin, you're getting better at control."

"Thank you, mama."

"Ahem." All attention turned to Dumbledore. "There is also something else I would like to announce. Rose is going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

"What!" was Harry's typical response.

"I'm going to be a professor at Hogwarts this year. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?" Rose asked.

"No, of course not! This means that I can ask you loads of stuff about you and my parents!" A giddy light was shining in Harry's eyes not unlike Dumbledore's normal twinkle.

Rose smiled in relief. "Good. I can't wait for your questions."

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Rose settled Shin into his temporary room in Grimmauld Place. She kissed him lightly on his forehead and walked out of the room, shutting the door softly on her way out. Remus stood in the hall, waiting for her.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant? Is he—?"

"Yes, Shin is your son and I didn't tell you because I didn't know. I missed you, Remus, looking at Shin made me feel as if you were there too."

Remus closed the distance between them and pulled her into his embrace. "I missed you as well, love."

He tilted Rose's head up so that they were looking into each other's eyes. Slowly, he lowered his head and pressed his lips against hers. Rose's eyelids fluttered closed and she leaned up, returning the kiss.

Walking up the stairs from the kitchen with a glass of water in hand, Harry stumbled across the scene of his newly discovered aunt and Remus snogging in the middle of the hallway. He smiled, glad that Remus had someone who wasn't afraid of his lycanthropy. The boy-who-lived slipped through the shadows to his own room and left the reunited couple to their business.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

SSD: Longer than the prologue, so that's a good sign, right?

Rose: Excellent job with the romance. I thought you weren't good at that kind of stuff.

Remus: (wraps his arms around Rose) She isn't, but she is allowed to make exceptions.

Harry: I think I'm going to be sick from all the lovey-dovey stuff going on. Excuse me while I go throw up. (heads to the restroom)

Draco: (looks slightly green) I think I'll join Potter. (follows Harry)

SSD: You two will get your fair share of romance, you can be sure of that!

Remus: They're still kids, they'll get used to it.

SSD: (glares) They're only a year younger than me, does that make me a kid too?

Remus: (gulp)

Rose: He means that by Wizarding law, you are an adult. Those to are still minors.

SSD: Good, I would have been mad should he have been calling me a kid. Anyway, time to end this. See ya all next chapter! And please review, guys.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


End file.
